Discography
The Dicklick Brigade Alllights2.png|[[All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling|'All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling']] Released June 20, 2011 Syringe_Vagina_Disease_EP.jpg|[[Syringe Vagina Disease EP|'Syringe Vagina Disease EP']] Released June 20, 2011 Tocrownaking.png|[[To Crown A King|'To Crown A King']] Released June 21, 2011 Dat hairdryer track.png|[[Dat Hairdryer Track|'Dat Hairdryer Track']] Released June 21, 2011 Theholocaustwasalie.jpg|[[The Holocaust Was a Lie|'The Holocaust Was a Lie']] Released June 21, 2011 Annakarina.jpg|[[I Love You Anna Karina (Peruvian EP)|'I Love You Anna Karina <3 (Peruvian EP)']] Released June 22, 2011 Album_art.jpg|[[Lee Carvalho's Putting Challenge|'Lee Carvalho's Putting Challenge']] Released June 28, 2011 Im based.jpg|[[I'm Based (Thank You Gay God)|'I'm Based (Thank You Gay God)']] Released July 7, 2011 HistoryofFLSMALL.jpg|[[A History of FL Studio|'A History of FL Studio']] Released July 17, 2011 67199746.png|[[Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure|'Oscar Moreira and Felipe's Exotic Adventure']] Released August 1, 2011 Rises.png|[[The Dicklick Brigade Rises|'The Dicklick Brigade Rises']] Released August 7, 2011 SelectorSMALL.jpg|[[Cum On My Selector|'Cum On My Selector']] Released August 14, 2011 1313892951664.jpg|[[The Revenge of the Great Milenko|'The Revenge of the Great Milenko']] Released August 21, 2011 Cover.png|[[A Light 9|'A Light 9']] Released August 28, 2011 1315204410603.png|[[Abum bart|'>abum bart']] Released September 5, 2011 charliethecat.jpg|[[Charlie the Cat|'Charlie the Cat']] Released October 23, 2011 Diclickbrigade - 14 - nman4mod.jpg|[[N****rman 4 Mod|'Niggerman 4 Mod']] Released January 12, 2012 TAFcover.png|[[Tripfags are fags|'Tripfags are fags (featuringafaggot)']] Released January 14, 2012 DLB_-_Tripfag's_Ego.png|[[Tripfag's Ego|'Tripfag's Ego']] Released January 21, 2012 BestofDLB.png|[[Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1)|'Inside the Hairy Amp: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 1)']] Released January 22, 2012 Ijust.png|[[I Just Masturbated|'I Just Masturbated']] Released January 28, 2012 Reroll.jpg|[[Reroll|'Reroll']] Released February 4, 2012 Collage.png|[[Bass from Outer Space|'Bass from Outer Space']] Released February 11, 2012 picturesofmydick.jpg|[[Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP|'Pictures Of My Dick Which Have Been Sent To Bitches EP']] Released February 15, 2012 Cover.jpg|[[21 Tons|'21 Tons']] Released February 18, 2012 welp.png|[[Welp.|'Welp.']] Released February 25, 2012 Selftitled.jpg|[[The Dicklick Brigade (Album)|'The Dicklick Brigade']] Released March 3, 2012 Autistkid.jpg|[[This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP|'This Autistic Kid Ruined Our Album EP']] Released March 4, 2012 anthonyfantano.jpg|[[Anthony Fantano|'anthony fantano']] Released March 10, 2012 bitch.png|[[FAT BITCH ON MY DICK|'FAT BITCH ON MY DICK']] Released March 17, 2012 Cover1.png|[[Subjugation of Thought (First Procession)|'Subjugation of Thought (First Procession)']] Released March 24, 2012 Spurd.png|[[Spurdo :DDD|'spurdo :DDD']] Released March 31, 2012 Wouldnt.jpg|[[Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want|'Wouldn't it be nice to have all the vÿnÿl you want?']] Released April 7, 2012 Dlblive.jpg|[[Dynamic Range: Live from the Merriweather Post Pavilion|'Dynamic Range: Live from the Merriweather Post Pavilion']] Released April 7, 2012 suffer.jpg|[[Suffer|'Suffer']] Released April 14, 2012 Asspained.png|[[ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad)|'#ANALPAINED (You Are This Mad)']] Released April 21, 2012 castrated.jpg|[[The Castrated Santa LP|'The Castrated Santa LP']] Released April 22, 2012 Calvefin.jpg|[[Shitting in the shoe|'shitting in the shoe']] Released April 28, 2012 1336263836526.png|[[Lel DLB just died|'Lel DLB just Died']] Released May 5, 2012 MovieCover.jpg|[[Dicklick Brigade: The Movie|'Dicklick Brigade: The Movie']] Released May 12, 2012 NPP.jpg|[[NPP|'nigger post pavilion']] Released May 19, 2012 Nightof.png|[[Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)|'Night of the DLB: The Best of The Dicklick Brigade (Volume 2)']] Released May 20, 2012 Rover.png|[[Cocks and Pixie Sticks (Album)|'Cocks and Pixie Sticks']] Released May 26, 2012 Srsly.png|[[Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore?|'Seriously, do pizza places even offer anchovies anymore?']] Released June 2, 2012 Turdass.jpg|[[It's Their Home Not My Home and I'm Welcome No More: The Rocco D'Angelo Story|'It's Their Home Not My Home and I'm Welcome No More: The Rocco D'Angelo Story']] Released June 9, 2012 remaster.png|[[All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition)|'All Lights Fucked On The Hairy Amp Drooling (Deluxe Remastered Edition)']] Released June 16, 2012 In charge.png|[[Rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS homie skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs|'rerolling for based butts for president Check out these DUBS homie skrillex remix (deadmouse remix) aka me in charge of dubs']] Released July 7, 2012 Scriptdubs.png|[[Scriptdubs get|'Scriptdubs get']] Released July 14, 2012 Tank.png|[[Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album|'Everyone's Getting Tankled: The PinkleTank Tribute Album']] Released July 21, 2012 Le album art.png|[[Summer_!.Fa%C2%8Fggot7Aw|'Summer !.Faggot7Aw']] Released July 28, 2012 UtahJazz remains unnoticed.png|[[UtahJazz remains unnoticed|'UtahJazz remains unnoticed']] Released August 4, 2012 Glass.jpg|[[The smell of Alice Glass feet|'The smell of Alice Glass feet']] Released August 11, 2012 Dnb2.jpg|[[DLB Does DnB|'DLB Does DnB']] Released August 18, 2012 Rel.jpg|[[Asspounder reloaded|'asspounder reloaded']] Released August 25, 2012 Doubles.jpg|[[Doubles is a way of life.|'Doubles is a way of life.']] Released September 1, 2012 The DLB-shit2012.jpg|[[shit|'shit']] Released September 7, 2012 Dlbddlb final.jpg|[[DLB does DLB|'DLB does DLB']] Release date TBA Affiliated Projects popup.jpg|[[My Misery the Colour of Dick - The Black Hawk War|'My Misery the Colour of Dick - The Black Hawk War']] Released March 29, 2012 Acadia.png|[[The Brutal Penetrators - Acadia™: Natural Spring Water|'The Brutal Penetrators - Acadia™: Natural Spring Water']] Released June 17, 2012 1341843083738.jpg|[[Cease is the worst person alive -|'Cease is the worst person alive - Niggers']] Released July 9, 2012 Cerealcover.png|[[Cease is the worst person alive - Cereal aka how I learned to become based with the help of breakfast|'Cease is the worst person alive - Cereal aka how I learned to become based with the help of breakfast']] Released August 4, 2012 Category:Albums Category:Affiliated Projects